


Our Decay

by tcdfics



Series: Zades 5B [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, HELLA WICKED, I Will Go Down With This Ship, hell witch, new otp as fuck, wicked god, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zades 5B. Exploring further each episode. </p><p>5x16 - Prose</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, can't really think of a title right now. but i so love the decay line, like so much, it's my phone wall paper along with that scene.
> 
> this is my first fic a about hetero ship. i mean, rumbelle is my otp as fuck but i'm still scared to write for them. i have only written for sea devil (loooootttts) and 1 swan queen fic as of the moment.
> 
> i hope i can do this right and i can continue this. hahaahha disclaimer much.

Truth be told, Zelena never thought, anyone could love her. Maybe her adoptive parents have shown her little, but even so, she just realized to hate herself and hate others, hellbent on revenge, destruction and decay.

And so, meeting this Lord Hades and hearing his declarations of love not only seem impossible, funny and a prank curated by her mother or sister, if they even cared an ounce for her, but it also felt destructive rather than formative. Love should make you strong and for an almost split second, she did feel that, but she cannot fathom it so she decided to focus on anger.

Alone in her room in Oz, she said to herself again, "No one can ever love me" juxtaposed to thoughts of what happened in that bike ride in the woods.

Zelena knew it was something else as to why Hades paused once she sat on the bike seat. She did act innocent not to make her companion feel ashamed. She liked it by the way. It is, most of the time, flattering to cause arousal on someone, male or female. And she had her fair share. She may choose not to love anyone or be loved by anyone but she does hook up with people, no strings attached.

And so because Hades paused, at the start of that bike ride, she was smiling because of this reason.  
She also remembered that conversation she had with the lord of the underworld when he said that he needs this time travel spell. For a second there, she thought he would say, "You and I, need to fall in love." But that was her, being delusional. She needs to focus on her goals.

A few seconds after, that's when she enjoyed how lovely it is to be on a bike. It is indeed like a broomstick ride but with wheels. It was so fun until they both fell on the ground, it became more fun. It was a thing of the movies. Zelena knows about movies too, believe it or not. She is a woman using not only her street smarts but her book smarts, a woman who knows research and action with the right timing can achieve almost anything. 

As much as she knows what can be happening to her and Hades, according to those pesky rom-coms she read about other realms and time realms that exist, she also knows that she needs to be steps ahead of everybody else, a.k.a. careful as fuck.

What more can define smart by testing the waters before heading on to do some more evil? She knows even if she eventually feels something for the god with blue flaming hair, that she can still be on top, of things. She will not end up like those people in rom coms from other time realms who fall stupidly in love.

So what can go wrong if she and Hades mix some green and blue flames in the woods?

**

It was a hot and smooth flaming mixes that happened in that woods. As much as it would be fun to go on for more, they both knew they need to get to Dorothy and the scarecrow too. 

When Zelena and Hades got into Dorothy's lair, before Zelena walks to disturb the quiet night of that farm girl, there was a moment where the two villains were actually about to kiss. Sure they kissed a lot in their impromptu sexcapade but those kisses were more of true lust's kisses and not true love's kiss that has the power to break curses. 

True to form though, the scarecrow is a real example of an annoyance. It wasn't much of an annoyance though as when Zelena turned around after her havoc wreaking against Dorothy and found Hades wasn't there. She was convinced, she was being played.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a surprise then to see how Hades was actually there waiting in Zelena's place and has prepared dinner. It was shady as fuck that Hades just disappeared out of nowhere and apparently made a surprise.

True Love, as Hades kept saying but Zelena can never fully trust him. Revenge is more satisfying in so many levels. Although for a brief flicker of a lit candle, Zelena imagined a normal, simple life with this lord. But she chose to kill not only the light but the wick itself. She not only ended her alliance and "friendship" with the lord of death but went back to the belief that no one can ever love her the way she needs and wants it, and so she will be the one to love herself instead.

**  
They met again in a shocking reunion in the Underworld. It is history repeating itself - Hades declaring love, Zelena not trusting him again. How gloomy it is to be rejected, and to do the rejecting in different worlds, in different lifetimes. Even if they try to be together, it feels like one would kill the other at some point. Villains don't get happy endings, right? This is why as much as Zelena is slowly giving in, believing Hades, she still chooses to be on her own. She chooses to decay on her own rather than stop the world and decay along with someone while making wickedly hellish chaos.


End file.
